


"Now, Shall We Begin?..."

by wishingup0n_aneville



Category: Benedict Cumberatch
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingup0n_aneville/pseuds/wishingup0n_aneville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspire by a ringtone I heard, featuring Benedict's sexy deep voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now, Shall We Begin?..."

We’ll start with your shoulders, such beautiful shoulders. Soft and sweet smelling.”  
Benedict continues “Your hair is lovely as well. You wear it a little differently, but that’s quite alright.” laughing quietly  
He buries his head in the nape of your neck and takes a heady inhale. As he lets his breath back out you hear a low moan, as if your hair is the best smelling object in the world. “Lovely”

"Now your arms, quite lovely arms. Long and simply perfect. Did I mention how soft your skin is? It’s soft every where, even on your back. Especially your back." He kisses his way down your spine, until he can’t go any farther without getting on his knees behind you. Instead he turns you around and plants kisses along your collarbone.

"Ahh your chest, I think I’m going to treat myself and play with your nipple" he chuckles to himself like he’s made a funny. He leans forward and takes your right nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before suckling it. Your head falls back and you groan quietly. The sensation is delightful. He switches to the other nipple and takes the previous one between his forefinger and thumb. "Oh!" He smiles against your chest

"I like this" he continues to suckle and play until you’re quivering. By then he’s knelt down in front of you. He finally lets go, and looks up at you. His eyes, blue-green and clear, sparkle mischievously and with unveiled lust. He kisses your stomach and remarks again about the soft skin there. Then he lays his cheek on it and is quiet. You take that moment to run your fingers through his curls, messing up the styling. He chuckles and lifts his head to slide down your underwear. You were in the middle of getting ready, when he decided he wanted to "examine" you instead.

After a long inhale “I take it back, this is the most delicious scent in the world, your arousal” he lifts his hand to touch you, stoking and teasing you expertly. You whimper and hope you don’t embarrass yourself by coming all over his hand, but by the way he’s playing with you, you aren't sure if that isn't his plan. He groans as he releases you from his grip, but quickly replaces his hand with his mouth. Who knew his mouth didn't just house a deep voice, but talents for oral sex as well? Somehow your knee ends up on his shoulder and his mouth is working magic on your groin. His tongue is killer enough, but somehow, his breath, is what is pushing your limits. The heat of it makes you tingle on the outside and quiver within. You are trying not to moan out loud, knowing it would sound most unbecoming. Instead you hum deep in the back of your throat and continue to run your hands through the his locks of hair. His right hand is resting your thigh and the other arm is curled up against your back. Palm laying flat and your buttocks in the crook of his elbow.

Come for me darling" he whispers, though it’s hardly a whisper with that deep, deep voice of his. With a final strong pull he sends you over the edge, making you mewl like a cat. He laughs smugly against you as he laps up your juices. When he’s finished he pulls back to look up at you. His face looks something like a small child’s. A child who has gotten away with something very naughty.

"Brilliant" is all he says in a way of comment. After you compose yourself and finish getting dressed you look at yourself in the mirror. You can feel, rather than see the healthy flush in your cheeks and your eyes are shining. He grabs your hand as he plants a kiss behind your ear.

“They’re waiting for us” he says close to your ear. You smile at him and allow him to lead you out into the waiting lights and cameras.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
